Acosada
by Laaulyy
Summary: A Hinata la acosaban, de eso no tenía dudas. Una hora... Su destino puede cambiar ¿Podrá salir de todo eso? ¿O enfrentará un triste destino? - One-Shot.


"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Acosada.

Desde hacía unas semanas ella estaba incomoda, no podía hacer nada sin sentirse vigilada todo el tiempo, cuando estaba sola en la calle no hacía otra cosa de darse la vuelta continuamente a ver si alguien la seguía, aunque fuese en vano, porque a voltear no había nadie, pero ella sabía que alguien la observaba cuando caminaba.

Al principio trató de pensar en otra cosa, algo que su mente estaba creando, pero no era así, era real, hacía unos días atrás se había caído en un parque por accidente y por la noche tocaron su timbre, al abrir, se encontró con un ungüento y unas gasas. Al otro día, se mudó.

Pero eso no había terminado ahí. Ya en su nueva casa, unas semanas después encontró una nota en la puerta que decía _"Espero que te haya servido el ungüento…" _Saltó con el diario a dentro de su hogar, y no salió en todo el día.

Hacía unos días, un hombre se presentó en su hogar, con una bandeja llena de comida, hecha especialmente para ella, con horror notó que la pequeña nota que tenía la bandeja era la misma letra que la del ungüento. Cerró la puerta en la cara de aquel hombre y días después unas rosas en la puerta de su hogar de disculpaban por que el desayuno no fuera de su agrado.

Ya no podía salir de su hogar sin pensar en si alguien la miraría, ya no hacía las compras en el supermercado, no compraba nada que fuera al exterior de su casa, se estaba conformando con un espacio cada vez más pequeño, reduciendo su estancia en el único lugar que puertas para adentro estaba segura, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese miedo.

Ya no era una niña, pero sin dudas alguien la estaba acosando, alguien miraba sus pasos, alguien la seguía, ya no era una broma, se estaba convirtiendo en un asunto mayor. En sus manos el té de tilo, para calmar sus nervios, en la otra el teléfono junto a la guía. Tenía tanto miedo de estar sola que lo llamaría.

Marcó el teléfono, ya era tarde, pero en más de una ocasión, unas pequeñas piedritas golpearon su ventana, al abrirla, se encontró con el fresco de la noche y ni siquiera un alma. Aquella situación se estaba volviendo angustiosa.

Los sonidos de llamada habían comenzado, rogaba en silencio que contestase el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Hinata._ – Habló la voz masculina detrás del teléfono.

-Neji… - Suspiró - ¿Puedes venir?

_-¿Sucede algo Hinata? – _Le dijo notando el nerviosismo en su voz.

-No, es que, quiero verte_. _–Aclaró sin dar muchos detalles.

_-En una hora estaré allí. _– Se quedó más tranquila, Neji iría a su rescate.

-Gracias. – Susurró.

Y dicho esto la comunicación se cortó.

Era tarde, casi medianoche, y ella estaba sentada en su sillón de entrada esperando que Neji llegase. Nerviosa, con un peluche entre sus manos, casi podía comerse las uñas de los nervios, las cosas habían llegado a un punto en el cual no sabía qué hacer.

En su anterior casa la llamaban a diario, le dejaban mensajes en la contestadora con respiraciones pausadas, sin sonido alguno, desde un numero privado, pero en ese momento aún tenía vida social, solo pasaba cuando ella no estaba en su hogar.

Aquello la aterró, él conocía cuando entraba y salía, si ella salía a las diez y volvía a las once, tenía varias llamadas entre esos horarios, pero nunca después, nunca antes, siempre cuando ella no estaba. De Nada había servido cambiar el número varias veces, porque siempre llamaba, no importaba, la respiración estaba ahí.

Entonces las luces se fueron, tuvo que aguantar el chillido de estar sola, sin luz y con alguien acosándola afuera, era una presa fácil, y eso la asustaba, se recriminaba por no haber aprendido más Tai Chi con su familia, en este momento la podía ayudar.

Entonces se separó del cómodo sillón, comenzó a cerrar puertas y ventanas mientras se alumbraba con una linterna que tenía a mano, al acercarse a la primera ventana, notó con miedo, que solo su casa era la que estaba sin luz, miró la hora antes de empezar a moverse dentro de la casa, faltaba cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que viniera Neji, aquello la incomodaba.

Corrió, comenzó a trabar puertas y ventanas de la parte trasera. Entonces al llegar a la puerta trasera notó algo que la perturbo. La puerta estaba abierta y la brisa se colaba por aquel espacio. Su timbre sonó. Tal vez fuera Neji, pero no lo creía, con miedo, se acercó a la puerta, con un bate de béisbol que ocultó detrás de esta.

Al abrirla con cuidado, vio a un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro y una sonrisa falsa pegada a su rostro. Se presentó como Sai.

-Disculpe señorita Hyuga, estuve tocando unos cables y le corté la luz sin querer – La joven lo observó con miedo mientras apretó el bate detrás de la puerta - Mire yo vivo aquí al lado – Señaló la casa contraria a la ventana que ella había visto y efectivamente no tenía luz - Me mude hoy, junto a mi esposa, y yo no sé mucho sobre electricidad y bueno, lamento que la haya metido en este problema. Llame a un amigo, sabe más que yo y nos ayudará. – El joven sonrió.

El silenció de dos segundos se rompió cuando detrás de este apareció una rubia de ojos celestes.

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, un gusto, espero que Sai le haya explicado lo que ocurrió, lamento lo sucedido.

Entonces Hinata se calmó al ver la sonrisa de aquella pareja, ya no era una falsa, era una que iluminó su rostro por el amor que transmitían, de un momento a otro sonrió, y olvidó lo que estaba pasando.

-Es un gusto. – Extendió su mano – Soy Hinata, su vecina, espero que no podamos llevar bien. – Sonrió – Mi primo está en camino, él sabe de estas cosas, tardará un poco en llegar. Cuando llegue les avisaré si quieren.

Aquella pareja correspondió el saludo sonriendo.

-No se preocupe Hinata, en diez minutos arreglamos todo, ya está por llegar mi amigo. Le avisaremos, de igual manera revisare si puedo arreglarlo, muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias. – Sonrió el joven, dispuesto a irse.

Entonces cuando atravesaron el jardín de ella, cuando estaban más cerca de su casa que de la de Hinata, ella escuchó unos pasos dentro de su hogar, su corazón latió desbocado, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho apretándola contra sí en un intento de calmar sus emociones, tembló aún con el bate en su mano que soltó inmediatamente paralizada, casi podía sentir la respiración de quien fuera quien la acosaba…

-¡Esperen! – Gritó.

La pareja se dio vuelta y con dos grandes zancadas Hinata llegó al lugar.

-No estoy muy tranquila sola y sin luz. – Sonrió – ¿Podrían quedarse unos minutos?

-¡Con gusto! – La Yamanaka sonrió – Vamos. – Empujó a Sai.

Comenzaron a caminar a casa de Hinata, la puerta que había dejado abierta con su interior oscuro se mostraba terrorífica. En pocos minutos sería medianoche, la noche era fresca y no había gente afuera, nadie deambulaba, aquella pareja la hizo sentir segura.

Entró nuevamente en su hogar, alumbró con unas velas la sala mientras preparaba algo de té, sus invitados se sentaron mientras que Ino hablaba de cómo se habían conocido con Sai, ella solo sonreía. Tal vez, no tendría que mudarse nuevamente, la chica era muy conversadora y hacía que Hinata se sintiera tranquila.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando un auto se estaciono fuera de casa del matrimonio. Hinata se acercó a la puerta y vio a alguien que la dejó si aire, aquel hombre que con su sola imagen la paralizó, caminaba a la entrada de la casa de la joven pareja, cuando Sai se acercó a la puerta y lo llamó desde la puerta de la Hyuga.

-¡Estamos aquí! – Le gritó.

Aquel hombre lo miró y camino, esta vez, en dirección a la Hyuga, se petrificó al verlo acercarse cada vez más ¿De dónde se conocían él y Sai? ¿La reconocería después de tantos años? Y cada vez, se acercaba más a ella. Tembló. Bajó la mirada.

-¡Hola! – Saludo a ambos a Sai lo abrazó y ella le sonrió y vio como él estiraba la mano.

Levantó su rostro sonrió tímida.

-Tú no cambias. – Sorprendió a ambos – ¿Por qué usas lentes de sol a medianoche?

Levantó su rostro, no iba a recordarle como tuvo que confesarse en medio de toda la clase para negar que alguien más le gustaba, y aunque este la rechazó olímpicamente, era mejor que hablaran del rechazo del rubio, que de aquello que había hecho años atrás… no quería recordarlo.

-¡Ne, Hinata! – Sonrió y abrazó efusivamente – ¿Cómo estás? – Le dijo separándose un poco de ella.

-Muy bien – Mintió, aunque ahora se sentía más relajada, cuando llegase Neji todo cambiaría, estaba segura, pero nuevamente la idea de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, observándola se hizo presente – No creí volver a verte, no después de tanto. Pero pasa, ¿Qué esperas?

Los tres entraron.

-¿Y de dónde se conocen? – Preguntó Sai.

-De la escuela secundaria, hace algunos años Hinata estaba enamorada de – Pero la chica la interrumpió.

-No es necesario que lo digas Naruto. – Dijo llegando a la sala donde Ino servía el té. – No te hubieras molestado Ino – La miró.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Así que nos decías? – Retomó Sai.

-¡Ah así! – Exclamó efusivo – Bueno Hinata estaba enamorada de un amigo, Hinata daba miedo en esa época, era sombría y rara, solía mirar a ese amigo todo el día, vivía con ungüentos para él puesto a que solía entrenar futbol y siempre tenía golpes siempre se los dejaba en su casillero…

La Hyuga supo que no había manera de calmar al Uzumaki, así que lo dejó hablar, total ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, siempre y cuando no dijera su nombre y lo que había hecho todo estaría bien.

-Entonces un día un grupo de chicas notó que Hinata siempre lo observaba, y la confrontaron, ella lo negó y no se le ocurrió una mejor idea de decir que me miraba a mí y no a él que siempre estaba conmigo. – Río – ¿Se lo imaginan? Pidieron que lo probase y entonces ella se me declaró delante de todos los del salón, yo muy tontamente le dije _"No quiero nada que ver con tu primo" _Pero seguimos igual siendo amigos y por eso no la volvieron a molestar.

-¿Qué tiene que ver su primo? – Preguntó Ino curiosa.

-No lo conocen – Tomó un poco de su té – Es alguien oscuro, frío – Tembló – No quisiera verlo nuevamente, es muy intimidante.

-Estas de suerte – Bromeó Sai – Si no arreglas la luz, el vendrá en unos momentos a hacerlo.

Naruto palideció. Tomó de sorbo el té, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya sé dónde vives, seguramente te visitaré a diario. Perdón que me vaya tan rápido, puedes darme cartas de amor después. Nos vemos Hinata.

Se perdió tras la puerta de entrada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, podría romper nuestra casa.

Imitaron al Uzumaki y se fueron del lugar, dejando nuevamente a Hinata sola, en medio de la oscuridad y con alguien acechándola en su hogar. Nuevamente agarró el bate de béisbol y comenzó el recorrido por su casa, respiró, exhaló, y dio pequeños pasos adentrándose cada vez más en su hogar.

Las palabras del Uzumaki le recordaron aquella historia tan vergonzosa que experimentó en los años de secundaria. Negó. Hacía años lo había dejado atrás, era hora de seguir adelante. Miro su reloj, solo faltaba media hora, en treinta minutos su salvación tocaría la puerta, se invadió de valor, mientras echaba al miedo dentro de ella, quería eliminarlo de la forma que pudiese.

Apretaba, soltaba y volvía a apretar el bate en sus manos.

A los pocos segundos mientras revisaba la cocina, la luz volvió.

-Naruto… - Suspiró.

Apagó las velas, dejó la linterna de lado, ahora podía ver mejor y estaba en ventaja, ella conocía de pies a cabeza su hogar. Tenía miedo lo sabía, pero trataba de manejar la situación. Entonces volvieron a llamar a su timbre.

Nuevamente se acercó a él, y abrió la puerta. Detrás de esta se encontró con el Uzumaki, que ya no tenía la expresión feliz que solía tener, esta era otra, era una seria, una expresión que el rubio no solía tener.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ella se corrió, la persona que había abandonado su hogar y esta no tenía comparación, vio como el rubio se sentaba en el antiguo lugar en el que estaba, se había entrelazado los dedos mientras la observaba fijamente.

-No sé cómo decirte esto, pero, aunque ya hayan pasado varios años, siento que es lo correcto. – Hinata asintió – ¿Recuerdas los ungüentos curativos que solías dejarle a Gaara? El guardó cado uno de ellos, nunca los usó, él sabía que eran tuyos, pero prefirió no decir nada. Un día cuando lo acompañe a los vestidores y vi su casillero, note los abundantes frascos que habían…

-Yo era chica en esa época y él era muy lindo, es decir… Yo… - Naruto la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, pero lo querías… Cuidabas de él desde la distancia. Ese día, vi algo que él no quiso que viera, ese día…

**Flash Back.**

-¡Somos increíblemente fuertes! – Naruto gritó.

-Si lo somos – Respondió serio el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Se extrañó – ¿Sucedió algo?

-No. – Contestó tajante.

-Vamos dime. – Insistió. – Soy tu mejor amigo.

-No.

Naruto siguió a Gaara, molestándolo, impidiendo su paso, pidiendo que le contara mientras que este evitaba el contacto. Ya no había nadie en los vestuarios, abrió su casillero como de costumbre entonces, olvidándose por completo del rubio, dejo sus cosas adentro.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos ungüentos?

-Me los ha regalado Hinata.

-¿Hinata? ¿Estás seguro? ¿La prima de Neji?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, es decir ¿Neji lo sabe? Ya sabes cómo es él de sobreprotector con ella.

-No, y no me importa demasiado lo que piense.

-¡Vamos Gaara! No bromees, estamos hablando de Neji, ese chico da miedo.

Gaara no respondió y siguió guardando la ropa en su casillero, hasta que un pequeño libro calló de este. Naruto lo alzó, solo para molestarlo lo abrió… como hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos de Hinata?

-No es asunto tuyo. – Respondió sacándole el libro.

-Si lo es. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¡QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! – Lo empujó saliendo del lugar.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

**-**Nunca lo dije antes porque éramos amigos, porque después supe que estabas enamorada de él, ese día cuando vi eso, vi tantas veces tu rostro en imágenes me quedé sorprendido. Pero entonces poco después te me declaraste y él te escucho, yo no supe que contestarte, si no me hubieras contado lo que había pasado, te aseguro que me hubiese sentido mal.

-¿Por qué él…?

-Porque le gustabas, nunca le dije que era mentira lo que me dijiste en la clase, nos volvimos más lejanos desde ese momento, entonces comencé a notar que él te seguía en clase con la mirada, que te miraba discretamente, sé que no volviste a dejarle ungüentos porque un grupo de chicas te vio y te tomo fotos. Sé que te amenazaron con mostrarlas en el baile de graduación, sé que por eso te alejaste e hiciste como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca pensó que el hombre que creía perfecto, estuviera enamorado de ella, así sin más. Menos que su mejor amigo lo supiera.

-Hace un año, lo visite para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas y me cerró la puerta en la cara, planeaba contarle todo lo que había pasado en aquel momento, sentía que era una carga para mí. Unos meses después lo vi rondando una casa, pero nunca supe de quien era, era de color blanca con lila, tenía muchas flores afuera y quedaba cerca del gran parque de Konoha, siempre estaba en esa zona, y pensé que se había mudado. Entonces fue cuando vi a Temari que me contó que desde hacía tiempo estaba más extraño que de lo normal.

-Temari… - Susurró Hinata mientras recordó a la rubia. Entonces notó algo que estaba pasando por alto… la casa que había descrito Naruto, era su antigua casa…

-Hace poco, me junté con Rock Lee, pasamos por aquella casa cerca del parque, y la reconoció como…

-Mía… - Un hilo de voz escapó de sus labios.

-Así es, no sé si estás pasando por algo extraño, solo sé que mi deber moral en este momento es decirte todo lo que sé. Volví a tu hogar al día siguiente, entonces cuando me baje del auto a tocar tu puerta, no estabas, me sentí observado, volteé y lo vi en la esquina, me observaba, cuando reaccione, ya no estaba.

Se petrificó, acaso… Las llamadas, los mensajes, aquel desayuno, las piedras y sobre todo… quien deambulaba en su casa…

Ahogó un grito.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que irme. Esta es mi tarjeta, llámame si necesitas algo.

Naruto se volvió a marchar y otra vez estaba sola, veinte minutos debía esperar para que Neji llegara.

Veinte minutos y el silencio.

Tomo valor. Tenía que salir de su duda antes de que enloqueciera por completo, dio unos pasos hacia su habitación, creyó ver sombras en todos lados, cada vez se sentía más observada, su mundo comenzó a girar.

-¿Gaara?

Nadie contestó.

-¿Gaara?

Silencio.

Los pasos se sintieron cerca, lo escucho venir, se posiciono detrás de ella le tomó los hombros, impidiéndola voltear. Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, su respiración chochaba contra su nunca, su cuerpo tembló y se forzó a sí misma no caer. La respiración de Hinata estaba desapareciendo de los nervios.

Miro de reojo su reloj, quince minutos, quince minutos y silencio.

Le apretó los hombros, su aliento invadió sus sentidos, se obligó a voltear, tomó sus manos, despegándoselas de los hombros, entonces lo vio, después de cinco años, lo volvió a ver. Quería gritar, solo por el hecho de que él era quien la acosaba, se paralizó.

-Buenas noches Hinata. – Susurró en su oído.

No lo pudo evitar y gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones pudieron hacerlo. Le tapó la boca en un intento de callarla, no quería que lo descubrieran, él solo quería hablar.

-Shh… - La calló mientras que ella soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de miedo. – Solo quiero hablar. – Ella asintió – Te voy a destapar la boca, pero nada de gritos – Pidió.

-Bu… bue… buenas… no… noches… - Lo saludo, aún en estado de shock.

Aún con las de él manos en las suyas, bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué? – Soltó en un hilo de voz.

-Te amo Hinata – Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, su mirada se volvió fría, aquello hizo que ella se tensara. En medio del pasillo, sola, sin nadie que la defendiera de su suerte…

-Yo… - Titubeó.

-¿Ya no me amas? – Le respondió impidiéndola continuar.

-Yo… No… es que… quiero decir… - Él la soltó bruscamente.

-¿Por qué no me quieres? – La zamarreó. – Necesito que me quieras.

-Por favor… – Sollozó.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué maldita sea? – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Yo… - Tocó su rostro, en un intento de calmarlo, aquel hombre en frente de ella no era nada de lo que solía ser.

Para su sorpresa, él tomó su agarre. Comenzó a acariciar su mano, su débil y delicada mano. Mientras pasaban los segundos, él se iba tranquilizando. Se dejó caer en el frio suelo, y él se apoyó en su pecho mientras lloraba, y apretaba levemente su mano.

-Yo te amo Hinata.

Le volvió a hablar, mientras que se mostraba tan frágil que ella sintió deseos de poder corresponderle.

-Gracias… - Hizo una pausa – Yo… también… te amo… -

Aquello pareció calmarlo al joven que se dejó consolar en los brazos de la chica, volvió a mirar su reloj, diez minutos… en medio de la noche… tenía miedo, pronto unos golpes bruscos azotaron la puerta suspiró aliviada mientras le regresaba él alma al cuerpo.

-_¡Hinata! _– Gritó su nuevo vecino algo alterado porque la había escuchado gritar hacía unos momentos. - _¿Estás bien? ¡Hinata!_ – Continuó golpeando la puerta.

-¡Me estas engañando! – Se separó de ella y la empujó con fuerza, mientras el cuerpo de la chica se golpeaba contra la pared, el pelirrojo se sostuvo la cabeza unos segundos – Perdón Hinata, perdón…

-No… Aléjate… - Pidió aterrada – Por favor, no te acerques – Retrocedía del contacto.

-_Hinata, Soy Ino, ¿Por qué no contestas? _- Podía escuchar a la rubia llamarla desde lejos.

-¡ESTOY AQUÍ! – Gritó.

Gaara se abalanzó sobre ella impidiéndole hablar, tapándole la boca torpemente con sus manos, callando cualquier sonido de su boca, mientras que sentía descender las lágrimas de la chica.

-¡Cállate! No te hare daño.

Sin embargo la chica seguía llorando, mientras que él cada vez perdía más la paciencia, le tapó la boca con un trapo que encontró por ahí, le amarró las manos y pies y se dedicó a mirarla en silencio mientras pensaba en que haría.

Cinco minutos, cinco angustiantes minutos.

* * *

El vehículo de Neji Hyuga frenó marcando el pavimento de la entrada al hogar de la Hyuga, mientras que de un salto bajo de su auto gris descapotable. Entonces al guardar las llaves dentro de su pantalón, vio que en la puerta de la casa de su prima había dos personas golpeándola fuertemente, mientras que desesperadamente llamaban a la Hyuga.

Corrió rápidamente hacía ellos, el jardín extenso de Hinata fue atravesado tan rápidamente que cualquiera que lo hubiese viste hubiera creído que era un corredor profesional. Ya en la puerta miro a las personas que estaban en frente de él.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Preguntó con su semblante frio.

-Tú debes ser Neji – Le dijo la chica, reconociendo al chico como lo describió Naruto.

-Hinata gritó hace unos momentos – Le contestó Sai al castaño.

-Estamos preocupados – Termino por decir la rubia.

-Apártense – Les dijo a ambos y pateó la puerta con fuerza.

La tiro y comenzó el interior al hogar, las luces titilaban era escalofriante, las tres personas se adentraron cada vez más atravesaron la sala, y entonces vio a su prima, sentada en el pasillo llorando, atada y amordazada, detrás de ella estaba un pelirrojo, sosteniéndola del cabello, como si este fuera una correa.

Se quedaron inmóviles, mirando a su prima, ¿Era por eso que lo había llamado? ¿Ella sabía que eso pasaría? Quiso avanzar, pero se paralizo al ver como Gaara sacaba un arma de su bolsillo y apuntaba a su cabeza.

-No le haré daño, pero no te acerques – Habló macabramente.

Neji lo siguió con la mirada, observando el momento preciso para atacar, para defenderla. Quería salvarla, salvarla de él, y cuando todo pasara se llevaría a Hinata a un lugar lejos donde nadie la encontrara. Ni siquiera su propia sombra.

La levantó jalándola del cabello, comenzó a retroceder con ella, quería llevársela por la puerta trasera.

-Llama a la policía rubia – Le dijo Neji al no saber su nombre.

Ino asintió buscando el celular entre sus ropas.

-Tú – Señaló a Sai – Afuera por si intenta escapar. Yo lo seguiré ahora vete – Le grito.

-Hinata… Hinata mi amor… dile que quieres quedarte conmigo, por favor dile… - Le bajó la mordaza.

-¡NEJI! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! – Le pidió entre sollozos.

Gaara la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente, la levantó como un costal de papas e intentó huir con ella. Neji lo comenzó a seguir, los disparos resonaron por él lugar, al salir le disparó a Sai en el brazo y el tobillo, cuando volteó y Neji se lanzó sobre él le disparó múltiples veces en el abdomen. Corrió con el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha, exhausto, subió a su vehículo, y se perdió de la vista de Ino que intentaba socorrer a Neji y a Sai.

-Llama a una ambulancia, y también a Naruto, era su mejor amigo – Le dijo su esposo.

-Eso haré. Por favor quédense quietos. – Pidió mientras hacía torniquetes a Sai para parar la sangre y cubría el abdomen de Neji.

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar desconocido, sentía a la sangre caer de su cabeza y un abundante dolor en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos con temor.

-Hasta que despiertas.

-Gaara… - Susurró - ¿Y Neji?

-¿Neji? Ah, él está en el hospital supongo…

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Te amo, ya te lo dije, cuando descubrí que alguien me amaba, solo quise que me amara por siempre, como lo hice yo…

-Déjame escribirle una carta, prometo que me iré contigo… Lo prometo… - Lo observó con sus ojos tristes.

-Está bien – Le dijo siendo confiando completamente en ella. – Pero si haces algo… sin dudas te amarraré nuevamente.

Gaara se acercó y desató sus manos, no tenía intenciones de matar a la joven, el solo quería conservarla, por siempre, para él, porque quería que ella solo tuviera ojos para él.

Tardó pocos minutos en escribir, Gaara ni siquiera miro lo que le había escrito al Hyuga. Ella se desató los pies y se acercó a él, le acarició al rostro, y lo abrazó él acercó su rostro, ella soltó una lágrima vaga, se besaron y con ese beso calmaron sus emociones, aquel fruto que él había esperado por tanto tiempo, casi sin darse cuenta, por las caricias de la Hyuga dejó su arma.

-Nos iremos juntos ¿Verdad? – Le dijo separándose un poco de él.

El asintió.

Naruto llegó a su rescate, abrió la puerta y los vio abrazados, juro que todo pasó en cámara lenta, entonces un disparó se oyó. Centésimas de segundos agobiantes pasaron tan lento, tanto que pareció que el tiempo se había congelado.

Hinata calló, mientras Naruto observaba la escena.

-¡HINATA! – Le gritó con horror al verla caer.

Gaara se quedó estático, mudo, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, y ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Di…dile a… Ne…ji… que… si…siempre… lo… ama…amaré… - Y con sus últimas fuerzas le dijo al pelirrojo que estaba a sus pies – De… de… ver…verdad… te… ama…ba… - Selló sus labios con una sonrisa.

-Por favor Hinata… - Le pidió el pelirrojo, saliendo de su shock, – No te mueras… - La zamarreó un poco - ¡Por favor!

Naruto se acercó a él, poso una mano en su hombro, Gaara huyó al contactó, lloró unos momentos junto al cadáver de su amada, en su momento de luz, de visibilidad… Se dio cuenta que todo era su culpa.

Quería volver el tiempo atrás, pero era tarde, si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, si no la hubiera presionado… si no… El si no, ya no existía, él no podía hacer nada. Se sintió la peor basura del mundo… ya no vería sus sonrisas, no escuchar sus risas alegres, ya no estaría su rubor presente… Todo lo que ella era, se había reducido a la nada.

_-"Nos iremos juntos ¿Verdad?"_ – La voz de la pequeña Hyuga llegó a su mente, sonrió.

-Nos iremos juntos… - Susurró mientras levantaba el arma a la altura de su sien, dispuesto a disparar.

-No lo hagas… - Pidió el rubio – Por favor.

-Fuiste un buen amigo. – Le sonrió – Gracias.

Y ante los ojos del rubio, el pelirrojo cayó pesadamente al suelo, mientras que tomó la mano de la chica. Ellos se habían ido juntos.

* * *

-Shikaku, ya hemos levantado todas las pruebas, no hay demasiado, ya que tenemos un testigo.

-¿Y los familiares de la chica? – Le preguntó el hombre a su compañero.

-Solo tiene un primo hospitalizado, según mi hija el joven les disparó a su esposo y a él.

-Entiendo Inoichi, gracias por el esfuerzo.

Se estaba por retirar del lugar, cuando decidió volver a mirar. Las manchas de sangre en el suelo de aquel lugar poco iluminado, le revolvieron el estómago. Entonces volvió a mirar en donde estaban las cuerdas con las que la Hyuga estaba atada, lo que le llamó la atención fue el pequeño papel doblado, lo estaba pasando por alto.

Se acercó y miró.

* * *

_Neji…_

_Sé que cometí un error, pero quiero que sepas, _

_que fue mi culpa lo que sucedió, _

_y sé que probablemente no te vuelva a ver, _

_por eso, quiero que sepas, que de donde esté, _

_estoy feliz, de haber hecho lo correcto. _

_No culpes a Gaara, desde un principio fue mi culpa._

_Gracias por haber intentado salvarme, como cuando éramos niños._

Neji lloró en silencio, ya había hablado con Naruto y le había contado la historia. La policía declaró que fue suicidio de parte de ambos y el caso se cerró.

Velaron a Hinata al día siguiente, los hermanos Sabaku No, enterraron a Hinata en el mismo cementerio que a Hinata, pagaron una suma importante para que fuesen enterrados uno al lado del otro, aunque Neji no quiso, siempre recordaba la carta de Hinata en la que decía lo feliz que estaba por hacer lo correcto, lo que ella creía correcto.

Pasaron los días. Y se sentía vacío, ni su tío ni su prima habían preguntado por la Hyuga, y eso lo llevó a alejarse, las pocas propiedades de la Hyuga quedaron a nombre de Neji, que vendió la casa en la que había sucedido todo, no quería recordar aquello, y mientras se llevaba las ultimas pertenencias de la chica de cabello azulino, encontró una foto de ellos, de hacía unos meses, en donde se los veía felices, cuando, aún sonreía…

Lastimosamente ella pagó alto el precio de ser _acosada._

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos, acá traigo un one-shot GaaHina, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me dio ganas de probar que tan bien me quedaba, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a quienes lo lean y por favor dejen un review n.n :3

Nos leemos en mis futuros capítulos de mis otros fic y en el nuevo one-shot navideño que estoy preparando! :3

Sayonara :D

**Laaulyy :3**


End file.
